


Ghosts

by 3LtrsBack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How do tag?, Inspired by Music, M/M, ahhhhh im trash, klance, lol thanks adventure club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3LtrsBack/pseuds/3LtrsBack
Summary: keef is redlance is bluethis poem doesn't rhymefuckthis thing really doesnt have a plot; its kinda just self-indulgent ventingenjooooyyyyyyy





	

_~ It doesn't matter if the darkness is on my side, you still own me ~_

 

The first time I see him, he’s laughing. I’m not sure who he is yet, nor do I want to get to know him, because all this world has ever done is hurt me. My heart’s been closed off, isolated a long, long time ago, and I intend for it to stay that way. But when I look at him…he’s different. Bright and joyful, the only purveyor of light in this pathetic world. And his voice. Loud, carefree, like the waves of the ocean, full of life. It reminds me of when things were happier, simpler.

 

_Don’t think about him. Remember the last time this kind of thing happened?_

 

A pain settles in the spot below my collarbones, inside my chest. I tear my eyes away from him.

  
~ _Every shadow in the corner is on my mind, you still got me ~_

 

He sits behind me in math. I don’t think he ever pays attention, if the tapping of his pencil, the shuffling of his feet, and the not-so-silent yawns are any indication, but somehow, he always manages to get decent grades. The professor’s voice drones on, and I groan inwardly.

 

_Stupid math, stupid equations, when can I leave…_

 

“Kogane!”

 

My eyes snap open, and my back straightens in my seat.

 

Huh?

 

_Wow, Keith. How intelligent._

 

“I was asking, Mr. Kogane, for you to answer my question on the board. Any day, now.” The professor frowns at me, and the rest of the class tries in vain to smother their laughter at my misfortune. I hear him chuckling behind me, and suddenly, I feel the need to-

 

_No. No, you don’t want to impress him. He’s a nobody, just like everyone else. Why do you care about him?_

 

_You don’t._

 

_You. Don’t. Care._

 

…

 

_(You might.)_

 

The equation solves out to be seventy-nine over three x, Professor.

 

“Hm. Good work, Mr. Kogane.” The professor looks like he just ingested an entire lemon, displeased that his chance for handing out a detention slip was snatched away.

 

_Serves you right, you literal demon. Takes more than basic algebra to stump me._

 

Behind my seat, I hear him whisper to me.

 

“Hey. Nice job on that.”

 

The back of my neck tingles, and I can’t get his voice out of my head for the rest of the day.

 

_…Stop thinking about him._

  
~ _Writhing for you, hiding from you ~_

 

I’m walking down the hallway when I have my first conversation with him.

 

“Hey, wait up Mullet-head!”

 

Who, me?

 

A chuckle. “Yeah, you. It’s Keith, right? I’m Lance, Lance McClain.”

 

_I know._

 

“You’re like, really freaking good at art. I uh, just wanted to congratulate you on your latest masterpiece…thingy.”

 

_How did he know I recently finished that project? It’s not like I go around telling people about my work; usually no one’s interested._

 

_Unless…_

 

_Nope, no, no. There’s no way he cares about my art. Or me, for that matter._

 

_But he’s been nice to you._

 

_He…he probably just saw your painting in the hallways or whatever. Nothing big. Stop getting your hopes up._

 

_He might like you._

 

 _Haha! Good one, Keith. Mr. McHottie-Pants with the perfect tan and gorgeous smile and definitely straight personality totally wants you, a very male, very antisocial, complete fuck-up, because he_ likes _you_. _Totally._

 

Er…thanks?

 

“No problem, buddy.” A pause. “Do you, uh, wanna maybe, I dunno, sit with me - I mean! My friends! And I! D-during lunch?”

 

He’s blushing, oddly flustered and avoiding eye contact, but he’s smiling again.

 

Smiling at _me_.

 

Oh. Um…

 

_~ ‘Cause your skin and my words don't make sense ~_

 

My eyes refuse to look at him.

 

I…uh, well…

 

_Just say yes._

 

_And make a fool out of yourself? I don’t think so._

 

_You’re taking too long to answer, just say it! Say yes…_

 

His face falls, and he scuffs the linoleum-tiled floor with his sneakers. “Nah, it’s okay. You don’t have to, or anything, I just - I mean, I thought -“

 

He’s stuttering.

 

_Cute._

 

_I never knew he had freckles on his nose…_

 

I-I’d like that!

 

_Shit. That came out too fast. Get a grip, Keith…_

 

His face splits into a wide grin, and his eyes light up with enthusiasm. “Awesome!” The sound of the bell suddenly pierces the hallways, urging students to get to class. Blue eyes glint with amusement, and his lips twitch upwards as he turns and winks over his shoulder. “Catch ya later, Keith-y boy!”

 

He runs off, still with that cheeky expression plastered onto his stupid face.

 

I might be smiling. Just a little.

 

_Bye, Lance._

_  
~ Your ice and my fire don't make sense ~_

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never listened to Beyonce!”

 

I’d prefer Gerard Way any day. Or Brendon Urie.

 

“Oh, no. Oh, no no no,” he groans, “Keith, you’ve made me befriend an _emo_.”

 

Hey, at least I don’t listen to trashy pop or whatever junk is on the radio these days.

 

“Excuuuuuse me, Mullet, I’ll have you know that Tick Tock by Kesha brought me WAY more happiness than the over-analyzed, depressed crap that you worship!”

 

Yeah?! Well maybe that’s because SOME of us are actually intelligent enough to understand and appreciate those kinds of deep lyrics!

 

“Ooooohhhh, so _fancy_. Look at me, I’m Keith, and I’m so emo.”

 

Fuck you, Lance.

 

A dramatic gasp, followed by over-exaggerated swooning. “Keith, how you wound me! I thought we were friends! Oh, never have I known such _betrayal_!” He throws himself onto his knees, and I bite my tongue to swallow back laughter. “Please, I beg of you, end my suffering!”

 

Oh my god, I hate you.

 

“Pfft. Nah, you don’t.” He springs up from his kneeling position and slings an arm over my shoulders, just to remind me of how much taller he is.

 

_No, I don’t._

_  
~ And your soul and my love don't align ~_

 

He’s crying.

 

_What do I do? How do I comfort him? Should I leave?_

 

“I’m sorry…I just…”

 

I kneel next to him on the bed, mattress creaking.

 

“I’ve…I’ve never felt so…alone before…”

 

It’s okay, Lance, I’m here.

 

“I miss them,” Another sob, “I miss them so fucking much, god damn it…”

 

I grab his face with both hands.

 

_What are you doing, Keith?_

 

My thumbs wipe away the tears running down his cheeks.

 

_What the hell are you doing?_

 

I tilt his face upwards, so that we’re eye-level with each other _._

 

_Stop it. You’re only going to hurt yourself._

 

His eyes blink, surprised, but he doesn’t pull away.

 

“Sometimes…” He whispers brokenly, “Sometimes I wonder if my family misses me, too.”

 

Of course they do, Lance. Of course they do.

 

He takes a shaky breath. “I…I feel like everyone would be better off without me. Pidge is a child genius - they got into MIT, for fuck’s sake, and Hunk’s the most talented engineer there ever was; he’s been offered to work in, like, billions of high-end companies. And you, you got here with your super incredible art skills. Keith Kogane,” he gives me a watery smile, “Literally the most talented artist to ever grace this college. And me? I can’t even decide what I’m going to _do_ with my life. I’m…I’m useless.” His voice is bitter and pained, and my heart twists.

 

No. No, Lance, how could you think that?

 

_Do you know how much you mean to me?_

 

You’re so important.

 

_I don’t ever want to lose you._

 

Your family loves you.

 

_People care about you, Lance._

 

Your friends love you.

 

_We want you around, Lance._

 

I…

 

_I love you._

 

He’s staring at me.

 

_Say it._

 

_No, stop._

 

_Say it, Keith._

 

_He’ll only hurt you._

 

_Say it!_

 

_Don’t you remember what happened last time?_

 

_You love him!_

 

_He’s just a boy!_

 

_…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He’s just a boy, but I love him._

 

I take a deep breath, and I lose myself in his eyes.

 

I love you, Lance.

_  
~ But your ghost is my ghost all the time ~_

**Author's Note:**

> *hideous cackling*
> 
> ahaha so hopefully my first attempt at writing fanfic wasnt too cringey  
> the song that inspired this is Ghosts by Adventure Club, 12/10 would recommend the entire album (titled RED//BLUE)  
> i mean, how much more klance can you get than that  
> anyways thanks for reading!!
> 
> p.s. i dedicate this to Space Family + Fetus, yall know who you are <3


End file.
